Managing Mordecai
by MetalSpider92
Summary: Mordecai is depressed over Margaret, so Benson comforts him. My first (short) Mordeson fanfic. Slight Rigleen too. Rated K plus.


**Hi, everybody. This is an idea that just popped into my head. I know I normally write MordecaixMargaret or Rigleen fanfics, but I wanted to try something different this time for a friend over on deviantArt. :)**

**So, I present my very first Mordeson fanfic. I'm putting this during "Yes Dude, Yes", so it's kinda short since I wrote it in like 1.5 hours, but I hope it'll make sense and I'll _ try _ to keep them in character. It's light Mordeson, though, since this is my first time writing something like this. ^^; (Oh, and light Rigleen, because you can never have enough Rigleen! :D)  
**

* * *

"Yes dude, yes!" Margaret screamed at the kneeling yellow bird, a huge grin across her beak.

Mordecai couldn't believe it. Margaret, the girl who he's always liked, was getting...married?! How?! When?! Where did this guy come from to steal her away from him?!

He sulked away down the sidewalk, heading straight for the park. When he came in, he immediately ran upstairs. Rigby was on the couch, playing a game.

"Hey, dude. How'd it go seeing-"

**_SLAM!_**

Rigby shot up, looking up at the steps, "What the heck?" He went up to their room and knocked, "Dude? What happened?"

Mordecai groaned in anger, "Rigby, not now. Leave me alone."

"But-"

Mordecai shouted, "GO AWAY!"

The raccoon shouted back, "FINE! I was just worried, geez! I think I'll go over there and see what's going on myself!"

"GOOD, DO IT! I DON'T CARE!"

Rigby started to walk out to the coffee shop in a huff, but Benson had heard everything from his office. He opened the door in anger, turning red.

"Rigby! What's going on out here?!"

"Oh, nothing! Mordecai's just being weird over going to see Margaret at the coffee shop! So, I'm gonna go there and find out what's going on."

Benson rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "Ugh. Alright, fine. I'll see if I can talk to him..."

Rigby scoffed while leaving, "Pfft, good luck!"

Benson walked up to the bedroom door, "Mordecai, open up!"

"No!"

"Open up right now, or you're fired!"

"Go ahead and fire me, dude! It wouldn't make a difference since I'm already feeling like crap anyways!"

"What are you talking about? Just open this door!"

Mordecai thought for a minute. He decided to give in. He didn't actually want to be fired, so he slowly got up to unlock the door, "Just come in, I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

Over at the shop, Rigby stepped inside. It wasn't crowded, but there were a few customers. Rigby went around asking people, but no one seemed to know what had happened earlier. So, he went up to the counter, ringing the bell.

Eileen looked up from the counter in surprise, "Oh! Hi...um...Rigby. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Eileen. Is Margaret here?"

"Oh, no. She left about ten minutes ago with her friend."

Rigby's eyes widened, "Wait, she was with someone? Was it a guy?"

"Yeah, another bird. I think he has a bad leg, or something. But, they didn't stay for long. I heard her scream out, 'Yes, dude!', but I was in the back when that happened, so I don't really know much more. Then, they left to go to her place."

"Oh..."

She looked at Rigby with concern, "Um...is something wrong?"

Rigby sighed, "Well, Mordecai's all mad or depressed or some junk because of what he saw here. I was worried for him, so I came here to talk to Margaret."

Eileen frowned, "Aw. Well, I'm sure it's nothing. I don't know what would make Mordecai mad like that."

He agreed, "Yeah, he's so weird around someone he likes. I'm just glad I'm not like that with you."

Eileen gasped, "What? What did you just say?"

Rigby's cheeks turned bright red, "Um...nothing!" He sweatdropped, "I meant...uh..._ you're _ not...weird? Yeah, that's it!" His eyes darted to the door, "Well...thanks for the info...uh, Eileen. I've gotta go do some...park...work...stuff...now. Bye!"

Eileen smirked as he ran off, "Sure you did, Rigby. Sure you did."

* * *

In Mordecai's room, Benson was shocked. He couldn't believe it either.

"So, wait. You're telling me Margaret is getting married and no one heard anything about it? At all?"

Mordecai threw his wings up, "Yes, Benson! Augh, I'm so mad right now!"

"Mordecai, calm down. You'll be fine. Just take a day or two off and then-"

"NO! Dude, you don't understand! Margaret...Margaret was all I had to look forward to!"

Benson started to turn red, "_ I _ don't understand?! I went through exactly what you're going thorough! I told you about Veronica, right? How she left me, because she thought I was a failure, for some snobby business man? It took me a while to get over, but I moved on!"

"Yeah, well...Margaret's...ugh, I don't know." He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, "I just don't know..."

Benson sat next to him, "Mordecai, you'll make it past this, okay?"

Mordecai sobbed, "I know, but...I'm just so confused and angry and I feel alone!"

"But, you're not. You've got friends that care for you."

The bird blew him off, "Yeah, right. You're just saying that. You're my boss, what do you care? As long as I do my job, you're good, right?"

Benson grabbed him by the shoulders to make him pay attention, "I do care! Mordecai, you know you're my best employee here, right?"

Mordecai's beak dropped, "I-I am?"

"Yes! I mean, Skips is up there too, but as for being there when I need you to do a job, or make sure Rigby stays on task, I can count on you all the time."

Mordecai couldn't believe it. He'd never think Benson, the angriest, busiest, most stressed person he's met, would have a heart or even time to look out for his employees.

"Wow, Benson. That means a lot. I feel even worse now."

Benson stared at the bird, "Why?"

"Well, I feel like I let you down, or something, I don't know."

"What? You didn't let me down. You haven't...yet."

Mordecai chuckled a bit, "I'll try to keep it that way."

The bird stared up to his boss with a smile, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mordecai."

Mordecai stuttered, "I-I was just wondering...if...I can give you a...hug? It'd be a fast one. But, you really...um...helped me out right now..."

Benson was caught off-guard, "Uh. Well...I guess that'd be okay? But on one condition: You don't tell a soul. _ Especially _ Rigby. I don't even wanna know what he'd do..."

Mordecai smiled, "I won't."

The best friends stood up. Mordecai sort of awkwardly grabbed Benson, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Thank you, Benson."

Benson smiled, pulling away.

He then started to leave the room, but looked back to the bird.

"You're welcome, Mordecai."

**The End! ^^**


End file.
